Finding Home
by KonotosDeathRose
Summary: Elyana had been ripped from her realm and thrown into another, one very different than anything she was used to. Can she find acceptance, a place to belong... love? With encounters with strange creatures, she's about to find out... Xover TMNT2014/Pathfinder RPG Please enjoy!
1. Prologue

Thinking about her life up until this past year, Elyana had it hard. She was a freak amonst her own kind; The Elders would tell her that she was special and an asset to them when it came to negotiations with other races and factions, but she could see how the others looked at her, the fear and hatred in their eyes. Her gift of languages was something she was born with and she began to see it as more of a curse than anything.

A few decades passed before some travelers passed by and saw what she could do and convenced her Elders to allow her to go with them, explaining her potential of becoming a great Oracle of Tongues. Not having a choice, she followed them as they left to their home, relief filled eyes watched her as she left with her meager possessions.

The group of Oracles gladly took her in and trained her in weaponry and magic for a few more decades... until they learned of the power that she held. That's when everything changed. She became a freak amongst them as well. She learned that they were not her friends, her equals; that what they couldn't control, they destroyed.

After many attempts on her life had failed, as a group, they inprisoned her until they found a way to be rid of her forever. A ritual was performed and she was sent out of their plane of existance and into another realm entirely.

When Elyana next awoke, she was assulted by sights, sounds, and smells she had never encountered in her long life. This strange new land had buildings made of stone, metal, and glass that reached to the Heavens; most were taller than any castle she had ever seen. Humans were everywhere, walking in large packs, wearing strange clothes; some were inside metal carriages being pulled by nothing that made horrific noises in her sensitive ears.

She hid away from it all, finding a hole in the hard ground and this is where she made her new home.

For sixty years, she studdied the human's habits, their society, and customs for they were so very different from the humans of her home realm. She learned and kept up with the technology as it developed and began to push aside the thought of ever returning to her realm. She had nothing there to return to. As the years progressed, she trained herself in what the Oracles had taught her, expanding her mind and abilities, even incorporating the ways of this land as she encountered them. She accumulated many things in her home and began to see the darker side of the city she resided in.

She started with small things, stopping robberies and muggings when she encountered them, testing her skills and training herself harder when she lost control or did something wrong. As technology changed, so did she, adding tech and hacking her way into computer and video feeds so she always had a watchful eye on her new home, New York City.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story Finding Home. This idea came to me as** **I was making** **a Pathfinder** **(a table top RPG) character for my Sunday gaming session and watching the new TMNT2014 movie. Those of you who play Pathfinder,** **I know that some of the things that my OC, Elyana, can do is impossible, but storywise, it's needed. With what she can do, there are drawbacks, as you will eventually read. And to those who have no idea what** **I'm** **talking about, don't worry! I'll try to explain things as they come up or 'she' will when the time comes... Pathfinder is like the TTRPG Dungeons** **& Dragons** **(D &D).**

 **Also,** **I loved the new TMNT movie, but there are things that** **I do wish that were in there (like a plot that made sense!), but it was still awesome. So I will be pulling from that mainly, while maybe pulling from the cartoons and 90's movies as well. I am using how the turtles look in the 2014 movie in my head as I write, but feel free to use any incarnation you prefer. I can tell you that more will be happening and some things I'm going to get rid of; I may even stray from their plot completely... I don't know yet...**

 **Anyway, here's the official first chapter, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm posting it here only once and it will apply to the whole story. I do NOT own anything that can be reconized. They belong to their respected owners and I make no money from this. I'm just borrowing them for a night of cheap fun. I'll have them back by morning... Maybe...**

Chapter 1

Elyana opened her eyes as she came out of her meditative state and stretched. The day seemed to be just the same as any other; getting dressed in her training garb, feeding herself and her 'pet' rats, checking the city security feeds from the past four hours, resetting her alerts... Nothing seemed amiss. She cleaned up from her breakfast at her computer desk and went to her training room, looking over her weaponry. Selecting a few pieces that she hadn't touched in some time, she ran through some warm-ups and exercises before she lost herself in her movements, taking down imagionary foes until her heart pounded in her chest and her breath was quick and short. Finishing with cool down stretches, she cleaned and replaced the deadly weapons, sickles, and grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat as she walked back into her computer room.

She placed the towel around her shoulders as she sat in her chair and tapped a few keys to see what her webcrawlers had found. She sat there going through different reports and alerts for a few hours intil a beeping caught her attention. Her agile fingers flew across the keyboard as new windows popped up.

"Let's see what the 'Foot' are up to," she said to herself. She had been keeping an eye on this group ever since they became active a few decades back, but she could never find the source, their leader. But she was able to compile patterns and equations on their movements and targets to get a farely accurate prediction on where they were going to hit next. The only problem with that was they did multiple jobs at once, preventing her from stopping them entirely, but she had managed to put the fear of her goddess, Isis, in them. But she was only one person...

Another beep sounded and a few places came up that met the paramiters that she entered and she chose a loading dock that was known for storing and moving mass amounts of chemicals as the most likely big target to get hit that night. She smirked, her longer than normal human cainine teeth flashing in the monitor's glow, edgy for a real fight that she hadn't had in a few days. She checked the time and got up to get something light to eat before she got ready for that night's encounter. If only she knew exactly what that would change for her...

She dressed herself in black leather pants with a sai holster on each thigh and grabbed her short sword and sheathed it at her left hip. She also wore a black tank top with a hoodie over it to cover her head and ears. She pulled her long, dark hair up in a pony tail and pulled the hood over to hide her face, though it didn't hinder her vision. Once ready and armed, she put on her black leather trentch coat and headed out of her home, securing the enterance. As she moved through the man-made tunnels of the sewer, she heard the shing and klinking of metal along with voices in the distance, causing her to stop. This has occured a few times over the last few years, more so receintly. Not wanting to be discovered, she moved quickly and silently to the nearest ladder that took her to an alleyway on the surface. She moved the heavy covering with little effert and climbed out nimbly, recovering the 'manhole' when she was clear and no one else was around. She stood in the darkness for a moment, closing her eyes and letting her mind concentrate until shadowy wings could barely be visible on her back. She jumped into the air and took flight over the city, pulling the darkness tightly around her to keep herself from being seen.

She soared in the skies until the loading docks was below her, and she spotted three SUV's already with their passengers out and inside a shipping container. She swooped down and landed lightly on top of another metal container that was close by and she could see that they were already at least halfway done unloading the one they had open. Elyana's low-light vision allowed her to see in the darkness as if it were daylight out whereas the humans used battery powered torches, flashlight, to see only five feet in front of them. This allowed her to focus better on them and she took notice of their guns with a grimace. She remembered being shot a time or two and it was never fun digging tiny shards of metal out of your own flesh. She drew her short sword and crouched down right above one of the Foot who was on lookout duty and was getting ready to leap into action when her sensitive ears picked up the chain-link fence rattling not too far off. She turned and saw a human female in a yellow leather short jacket climbing over to her side and Elyana sighed to herself. This made things complicated. Now, not only did she have to take care of the thieves, but she most likely had to protect this human from harm... without being seen...

She turned and jumped silently down on the other side of the container to ambush her targets when the same metal on metal sound from the sewer and a soft thump reached her ears from up ahead. The humans with guns must of heard it too as they were now looking around, more alert. Cursing to herself, she looked around for a better position when beings from the darkness began taking out the Foot solders one at a time. They were nothing she had ever seen before in her 121 years of life and she wasn't sure she believed what she was seeing, not even in her own realm did anything like them exist. There where four of them, too big and too strong to be just human, and their structure was more repilian-like, hard shells on their backs like... terapin... turtles...

She shook herself out of her thoughts in time to leap away from a metal container that was thrown at the Foot, sending some of them, and almost her, flying into the waters. She quickly climbed onto another one and all she could do was watch as some of the rest of the Foot got into their SUV's and sped away.

She looked around until she saw one of the humanoid turtles knock out a light and stood on the rooftop, looking in her general direction. As it jumped away, she had thought she had been made with a camera flash and shutter sound came from below her. She crouched down and peered over the side to see the human female from before holding up her phone and then looking disappointed.

'She didn't get a picture. Good.' She thought. The famale then walked to the container that the Foot were attempting to empty and shot a few photos of the side before taking off. Once the coast was clear, Elyana jumped down to see what had interested the human enough to capture it. On the side, in fresh paint, was a Japanese kanji; Her curse of Tongues easily translated it to read...

Family

Disappointed in not being able to do more this night, she turned and headed home the way she came. Once there, she stripped off her weapons and put them away, not needing to clean them. She sat in her swival chair and did a mass search of news clips and feeds of thwarted crime across the city. She reconized her work in some, but others she wasn't able to get to had been labeled as 'police work'. When she took a closer look of the photos and video clips of the scenes, however, she knew that it was a lie. In each report that wasn't her work, that same symbol for family was there, hidden in plain sight with other graffitti.

"So, this must be their 'calling card'," she said as she set up some alerts and alarms for activity that would warrent her immediate attention later. She had a bad feeling that the Foot were going to retialiate. With a sigh, Elyana took a shower and got comfortable in her bed before her mind drifted off in deep meditation.

 **So, there you go! Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and favorite so you don't miss any of the action, it also helps the plot bunnies produce a new chapter faster. Any and all flames are appreciated as well... they help me make tasty sukiyaki to feed my soul...**


End file.
